1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to car seats and strollers; and, more particularly, to apparatus for converting a conventional car seat to a stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been increased interest in recent years in car seats for babies. Although wheeled strollers have been known and used for years to transport babies and small children, car seats have not had the same popularity. However, safety factors, and laws to enforce the same, have increased the use of car seats.
Such car seats and strollers are relatively expensive. It may be beyond the means of many people to purchase both a car seat and a stroller. However, both have one thing in common--a seat portion for the baby or small child. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,113, a combined children's car seat and stroller is shown. However, such device requires a cumbersome wheeled frame which must be stored when the device is used as a car seat. Also, the car seat must be assembled to the wheeled frame by straps.
There is thus a need for apparatus which can be used to convert a car seat quickly and easily to a stroller.